A shelter may include a canopy draped over, and coupled to, a frame. If such a shelter is to be used to accommodate personnel at or near a process unit during a turnaround, it must comply with industry standards such as, for example, the American Petroleum Institute's (“API”) Recommended Practice 756. Such industry standards require the shelter to withstand structural loads that could be imparted by a blast wave emanating from the process unit. Failure to comply with the API's Recommended Practice 756 may result in excessive loading imparted on the frame of the shelter by the blast wave. In severe cases, this excessive loading on the frame may cause significant structural damage or collapse. Moreover, this excessive loading on the frame may necessitate costly additional anchoring of the frame. Therefore, what is needed is an assembly, apparatus, or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or other issues.